Midnight Snack
by PocketSizeSuperVillain
Summary: This is my first mature content story. This is also my first time here, I had no other uploading options. Go easy on me, I couldn't save my own life if it depended on writing. This is my OC Kairo. I have a full backstory based on her, if you're interested and if this is a good shot, then I'll upload it. Gru x OC.


**Midnight snack  
**  
Thunder and heavy rain decided to rule the night. It's not very often that this kind of natural event occurs during plain summer, but it has it's benefits after a hot day. The house was all shut down in terms of electricity, windows closed, doors locked and curtains tied up together. Everyone seemed to be sound asleep, the girls and Sephoris in their room all tucked in their bomb beds, Kyle downstairs in his dog house and Kairo up on Gru's bedroom but Gru himself appears to be absent, leaving Kairo alone in the gigantic bed they share.

It's passed midnight and young Kairo felt the urge to have a night snack, apparently she couldn't sleep at all; nightmares kept her up all night. She sat up, placed on one of Gru's grey sweater and walked out of the room. She was careful, Kairo didn't like to wake anyone just because of some cravings. Slowly and quietly making her way downstairs and into the kitchen, she felt a light breeze coming from the window behind the dinning booth. Walking up to it and shutting it closed, more wind blew and lifted a bit of Kairo's sweater.

Soon after locking it, she received a text message from the communication bracelet she wore around her right wrist. It's a small device Gru made her to make communication between them faster in case of emergencies. It was very effective... For other things too.

The message read:

"_Where are you? I saw the kitchen window being closed from the security camera_."

Kairo replied the text with the following:

"_Yeah, it was me. I'm kind of hungry so I went to the kitchen to make something quick. You want something?_"

Gru was inside the lab, in his office alone while reading some documents and blueprints for a new weapon he wanted to create. He's been alone for a while now and it's been a very short period of time where he has seen the rest of the family. Gru laid back on his chair and curled up a smile as he replied the text Kairo sent him...

"_I am kind of hungry as well and I surely want something quick..._"

Kairo has set almost everything she needed down on the counter and looked at the reply Gru sent her, a small shade of red spread across her face but tried to ignore the meaning behind that text... If that's what he meant.  
She replied...

"_Sure, what do you hunger for_?"

He chuckled softly and bit his lower lip while replying to her message...

"_Well, this hungry tiger has his gaze locked on his prey right now... Why don't you be a good girl and come down here to the lab? I'm famished..."_

She smiled and turned around against the counter, quickly sending a reply to Gru, clearly playing hard to get...

"_I simply don't feel like it, you get your skinny ass up here if you want me._"

He utterly tired villain leaned against the table and replied as he got up...

"_You're dead._"

Kairo took a deep breath and continued working on her snack; she was craving for a light veggie salad with smoked salmon. Quickly chopping a few carrots, always having a strong grip on the knife, she heard the elevator glass opening. Thinking to herself in what kind of trouble she had been placed in right now, surely Gru never means any harm, only in intimacy... And it's never serious, most of the time.

The elevator glass closed, only to send shivers down of Kairo's back at the thought that Gru is plotting to do something to her right now. She thought of hiding, but where? There's no space and it'll be no use as well, Gru knows his own place like the back of his hand. He'll quickly find Kairo if she's hiding on the biggest place available in the kitchen. She's fucked. The only thing that runs through her head that calms her down is that Gru is probably very tired and is up for no games, just food and a good night sleep.

Something is obviously not right. The glass door closed a few minutes ago and there are no trace or sound of Gru's footsteps nor his 'G' emblem hitting against the zipper, it usually makes a light sound. Sometimes.

Kairo was instantly frozen, she was way to scared to walk up to the door and peek out from the kitchen, she could be surprised by something and get hurt. She hated to be scared like that. By him or anyone. Kairo didn't appreciate it one bit.

Gru was nowhere to be found or heard. No trace, it's like he disappeared or got abducted. Even if he were abducted, the aliens would make a sound of some sort. Kairo was beginning to hate all this, she remembers that she closed the window behind her, so there was no way that Gru could climb up there and spook her from that angle...

A strong arm wrapped up around Kairo's body and up her jaw line, gripping it as the other hand tightly grasped the hand which she was holding the knife with, slowly but hardly sliding his fingers in between hers in order for her to release the knife. He pressed his body against the back of Kairo's and moved his head close to her ear, whispering...

"_You should've ran away when you had de chance..._"

Kairo's free hand quickly moved behind her and took a hold of Gru's right hip, gripping it through the jacket; apparently he was making too much pressure against her. Gru is way taller and bigger than her. He loved it. It was some kind of 'turn-on' of his to like smaller women, in his case right now, a girl. Kairo did look extremely younger for her age.

She left a soft whimper as she felt his member starting to make pressure down on her ass. He tilted her head back while licking her earlobe and abruptly moved her head to face his, quickly kissing her lips hard. Gru leaned down, making her lean down against the counter; he wanted her to bend down somehow and what better way to do it by pushing her down with his stomach.

Kairo wanted to get out and fast. She struggled to move away from his grip and by achieving that, she shook herself away. She made her way off of him and ran away, she tripped with her ankle but got up fast, Gru only turned around and while he was in motion, he reached out and gripped the back of the sweater she was wearing, pulling her back to him.

"_A-Ah! Please! Let me go! Have... you lost your mind?!_" -Said Kairo while trying to get away.

Gru pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her, limiting her to move her arms. He picked her up a bit and walked to the dinning booth, pinning her face down against the table once again. It turns him on greatly when he's in power and she's just fighting back. He took her arms and held them together behind her back, gripping her wrists as with his free hand ran up in between her thighs...

"_So sad dat you're not wearing any underwear, I wanted to have de pleasure of ripping dem off from you... Like de savage I am right now..._"

A short scream escaped her lips as she felt his middle finger slide inside her. Having the side of her head pressed on the table made her vocal sounds more high pitched.

She gripped her hands together in slight pain. Kairo's was beginning to regret telling him to stop.

"_P-please..._"

Kairo felt intense shivers down her back and around her breasts; she was getting wet... and fast. Gru had finished playing with her and moved back a bit, giving him space to move her around to face him. The famished villain quickly held Kairo up by her hips and laid her down on the table, raising her sweater up to her head and taking it off from her, soon throwing it away. She was now fully nude upon his eyes. Gru grabbed her thighs and pulled her close to him, he pressed his hard arousal against her; biting his lower lip as he leaned down close to her, whispering against her lips...

"_You know you want dis. Hard... fast... no mercy..._"

Kairo arched her back, pressing her bare chest against his as she left a soft moan on his lips. She moved her head closer as to kiss him but only licked around his tongue, asking to play with it. Gru granted access and kissed her, letting their tongues meet each other's. As they kissed, Gru pushed her head back down on the table while he took off his scarf and unzipped his jacket, taking it off and setting it away, same with the grey sweater and black tank top.

They moved away, both gasping for air while his hands scratched hard down her sides and hips, soon reaching her thighs.

"_Tell me, what do you want?_"

Raising her right leg up on his shoulder, Gru moved back a little, leaving a hot trail of saliva all over her body as he licked his way down to her. She lifted her head a bit to see what was going on but a sudden movement from Gru's tongue sent her back to laying down and arching her back widely with her arms up above her head, gripping her hands. He wasn't fooling around; he was still waiting for her to answer his question. A little motivation would do the trick. He opened his mouth widely and managed to slide his tongue inside her, making her tilt her head back and moan in sheer pleasure. His free hand moved around her body, scratching here and grabbing there while his other hand held her right thigh.

Flickering his tongue across her clit, he quickly move his free hand down to his pants and unbuttoned them fast, sliding his hand inside and gripping his arousal, stroking it at a fast phase but leaving some for Kairo to play with.

More cries of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt herself coming her peak, she was shaking, her hand was shaking all over and quickly made it's way down to Gru's shoulder, sinking her nails into his skin, only to make him move his head back fast and moan hard and tighten his grip on her thigh. Kairo instantly climaxed and felt light pressure on her chest, a good kind; she knew she had a loud moan coming her way at any second. Gru looked up at her as he teasingly licked her one more time, wanting to have a taste of her before he moved away.

He leaned back and looked down at her while rubbing his thumb across his lips in a seducing manner. Kairo quickly sat up and grabbed his face, pulling it close to her as she breathed heavily against his lips, he leaned down to while being pulled, resting his hand down on the table for support, she whispered heavily...

"_I want you... really bad... I beg you_"

Gru bitted her lower lip and kissed her deeply, letting her moan softly in need of more. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him again.

Her hands dropped and landed on his pants, opening them and giving them a hard tug down. She rushed her hand inside his boxers and slid his member off them, stroking it fast. Kairo wanted to be playful too, so she scratched around his hips and quickly gripped his ass with a light smile on her face while licking his lips...

"_Mmmmm... On your knees, now..._"

She blushed and felt shivers down her back again at his sudden command. She liked it. Jumping off and looking up at him while she played with his pants zipper, Kairo wanted him to ask for more. Her eyes locked on his throbbing member and lightly traced her tongue across the base while her index finger moved around the tip to tease. Gru tilted his head to the side to see her work on him and ran his hand around her hair as light moans finally escaped his mouth. His eyes narrowed, breath soon became short gasps and his grip got tighter on Kairo's hair when he felt her taking his member inside her mouth. There was something about her that drove Gru insane when she sucked him. Something specific that she does that makes him feel shivers down his spine.

Both of Gru's hands are now gripping Kairo's hair, slowly moving her head at a rhythm. Her free hand scratched up on his stomach and soon sank her nails on his left peck, making sure to leave a mark. It wouldn't be the first mark she makes on him, he has quite a few. He moaned at her sudden grasp and moved his hand to hold and lock his fingers with her hand. Gru was about to come, and he wasn't holding back either. He wanted Kairo to take everything; he wasn't going to tease her anymore.

She got deeper and sucking got more hard but always keeping a semi-slow phase. She wanted to be herself not a porn star. Leaving soft moans against him every time Gru pulled her hair.

Sucking and stroking here, nibbling there, licking everywhere, Gru was loosing it and mostly enjoying it.

"_Kairo... I... I'm..._"

She peeked up at him, watching his every expression. It melted her heart to see him like this. She knew she was doing a good job. Kairo blushed immensely.

Gru's breathing pattern became shorter and transformed into short gasps. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes tightly in pure bliss. Just when he was about to moan, Kairo decided to crank it up and finish him off. Letting out a strong moan, he hunched down a bit and bended his knees a little, motioning his hips back and forth against her mouth, not forcing anything but just letting her get everything with no problem.

"_Don't stop... A-ah... fuck, please!_"

She blushed a bit more when she felt that Gru could release at any second. She quickly began to stroke him faster while sucking the tip hard so he rapidly moved her hands to his thighs, Kairo quickly gripping them and let Gru place his hand on her left cheek and opening her mouth with his thumb while he stroked himself, soon climaxing followed by a continuous moan. Kairo closed her eyes a bit and gripped his thighs through his pants, moaning lightly at his hot fluids running dow n her tongue and dripping a small trail down her jaw line. Gru looked down at her while slowly tracing his thumb across her lips, watching her swallow his seeds.

"_Get up..._"

Kairo stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his deeply. He ran his hands down her sides and gripped her ass tightly, pressing her body against him. His member happened to slide down and trace up in between her legs and press up against her wet lips.

His strong hands took a hold of the girl's shoulders and turned her around fast, pinning her down on the table and by that, he leaned down and whispered on her ear while adjusting himself behind her, ready to take her...

"_You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you... So I highly suggest you don't hold anything back... Am I clear?_"

He didn't spare her any time to answer; penetrating her fast and going as deep as possible in one thrust. A loud harsh whimper bursted out of Kairo's mouth as she gripped Gru's left hand while the other stretched out above her head, making a clenching fist. Her eyes rapidly opened at the slight pressure of his oddly enlarged member.

"_YES!_"

Her mind was racing, the thought of Gru being so much bigger didn't cross her head. Was he taking something? she didn't noticed the change when she was down on him. It was dark, but not enough to not see anything. She wanted to scream but she feared that she could wake the kids. To her advantage, from the first step Gru made into the kitchen, he instantly locked the doors; no sound will escape. He could be very horny, but he knows what he's doing. Clever and sneaky you might say.

He began to thrust into her as hard as he could, making her ass bounce against him. He looked around her back, it looked so perfect; so clean, straight, shinny and with the right amount of muscle contraction when pressure is placed. His hands scratched down close to her spine, leaving a red trail of inner skin exposed. He didn't have claws but he surely had sharp nails.

"_You're so tight and hot, drives me insane!_"

His movements became erratic, teasingly sliding deeper and slowly pulling completely out; thrusting back in fast seemed to make her scream. He was big, but not big enough to hurt her.

Drops of sweat started to run down the villain's head and chest. It was a good sign. The heat was something to always be on his favor, it complemented the moment they shared. Makes it more erotic.

Kairo began to have problems talking, making her gasp out words instead. Her moans and whimpers being music to Gru's ears. Motivated him even more.

"_Please don't... don't stop..._"

Her words were cut by harsh moans and short breaks of air. Her vision slowly turned blurry from all the pleasure she was going through at the moment. She tried to focus but the man's actions drove her to another planet. Shivers ruled her body and now it was time for the first warning...

"_Gru! I'm... I'm coming!_"

Gru moved his right leg in between hers and pushed it away a bit, spreading her legs more. He wanted her to feel him the best way possible. The man backed up his hips but didn't remove his member from her, just enough so he could thrust back in hardly enough, making Kairo cry in pleasure. Her eyes started to water and tears ran down her face. Kairo wasn't in pain; she was just enjoying way too much the sensation. Her hips were held tightly and pulled back against him. She scratched down the table and arched her back, Gru didn't mind if she damaged the table.

The couple drove deeper into the moment and decided to synchronize each's ending. Gru leaned down and left hot breaths against Kairo's back and lower neck, shivers following and running down her back.  
She whispered softly...

"_I... I love you..._"

At first, she thought that Gru ignored her words and continued his work but what changed her mind is a soft kiss placed on her spine. She tried to smile but couldn't due to her peak reaching up fast. Long seconds after, they both climaxed fluently. She tilted her head back and gasped deeply as she felt his hot fluids rush quickly inside her while her own fluids infused with his, making the pleasure point more intense.

Gru took a few gasps for air and then leaned back to stand and look at her, running his hand across his head to wipe off his sweat. He moved further away from her and adjusted both his boxers and pants, zipping them and buttoning them. Just about to look back at Kairo, she was kneeling down on the floor, gasping for air and her legs lightly trembling.

"_Hmmm... Ka-_"

He cut his own words and grabbed the sweater she was previously wearing, kneeling down behind her and gently helping her to put it on. He took his jacket and placed it around her, soon picking her up on his arms and looked at her closely. Her face halfway buried on his chest with one hand grasping his chest. He had already placed on his tank top and sweater; it was kind of cold now.

He reflected a warm smile and lowered his head, planting a well waited kiss on her head followed by a sweet...

"_I love you too_"

He turned around and walked away to their bedroom.

**The end.**


End file.
